


The Twins

by mangneov



Series: No Straight Roads Ficlets [3]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Except it's not very sweet, NSR writers bully Green challenge, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangneov/pseuds/mangneov
Summary: A simple nickname begins to grow unhappy implications as time progresses.
Relationships: Green | Eloni & Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads)
Series: No Straight Roads Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Twins

Green and Yellow are often labeled as the twins.

In actuality, Yellow is the 'youngest'. His CPU was flipped on approximately three hours, twenty five minutes and eighteen seconds after Green's. 

However, the others are separated by far longer gaps. White was created eight months before Red, and Blue followed him two months later. Yellow and Green debuted five months after him. 

It's not exact, as the boys haven't agreed on what constitutes their 'births': the creation of the body, the brain, or the blueprints.

White rallies solo for blueprints, Red and Green play body's advocate, and Blue has yet to add his opinion. Yellow places confidence in the creation of the brain. When the captain turned on his processing unit for the first time eight months ago, he likes to think that's when he was 'born'.

Blue was the first one to call them 'twins'.

Yellow and Green were two months old at the time. Neither had heard of the term before. Their only perception of the world thus far was the inner-workings of music, dance, and the marines. Blue had explained the concept (though even he hadn't understood it fully) and they had taken to it quickly.

Green and Yellow, always mirroring moves in routines.

Yellow and Green, always finishing each other's sentences.

The twins, always attached at the hip and by their brains.

Their interests, styles, and opinions rarely differ. The only arguments they have are over the character selection screen, and they play each other's advocate even when the culprit is guilty. Green occasionally drifts to Blue and Yellow can sometimes get Red to humor him, but more often than not they can be found at each other's side. 

Rather, _could_ be found.

During his eighth month since creation, Yellow is suddenly flying solo. 

Green, who is social and excitable and often an initiator, becomes reserved and quiet. In the time after rehearsal where he'd usually be with his brothers in the games room, he retires to his quarters with a flaky half-excuse. Only in concert does he seem his usual, peppy self. 

When brought up to his brothers—

White assures Yellow that this behavior is temporary.

Red questions why he isn't enjoying the space more.

Blue voices mild concern but ultimately chalks it up to a phase.

The captain, always drowning in his work and far too unapproachable when he's in command, says nothing, and Yellow can't work up the motivation to bring it up.

He tries to ask Green directly. But subtle nudging in conversation, tentative invites at his door, and interrogation over the comms leads progress head-on into a dead end. Green continues to brush him off, not unkindly but without grace, mumbling reasons as he shuts his door and Yellow is stuck with trying to decipher his gibberish.

A week of this goes by before Yellow figures it all out. When he does, he almost wishes he hadn't. The results he's left with leave him feeling guilty rather than justified. 

The thing is—fan bias is to be expected.

White's been around the longest, so he's an easy fan favorite. Red and Blue slot nicely into two popular archetypes, and even Yellow manages a substantial fan base thanks to the hype around his debut and his more frequent presence online.

Green isn't nearly as fortunate. He's been designated as the weird funny-guy. Yellow, personally, doesn't think that's a bad thing to be. He thinks Green is goddamn hilarious. In performance, he can easily be argued as the most high energy. He comes to every concert full of electricity and enthusiasm, always eager to share his lyrics without fail.

But the fans don't share that sentiment. 

They just see the fifth guy. The _weird_ , forgettable fifth guy.

It's not fair. Green isn't even the fifth guy. _Yellow_ is.

It doesn't take long for Yellow to wish they'd stop being labeled as the twins. As the twins, they're identical, inseparable little brothers. One is interchangeable with the other, despite their physiques. It was only inevitable that one would enter the mainstream to adoration while the other would be disregarded as the inferior copy. 

It makes Yellow miserable. Every time his brothers or his captain or refer to them in that manner, he feels a pang of regret. A glance at Green strikes him with guilt. At the end of every performance, he just wants to run over and say that he's sorry. 

But he doesn't. Yellow keeps it to himself.

And Green suffers all the more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been subconsciously writing my NSR fics on two timelines. For the sake of simplicity, they're the "Three" and "Five" timelines. The Three timeline is one in which 1010 originally auditioned as a group of three (Red, Blue, and White). The Five timeline has all five boys auditioning. This fic is an example of the Three.
> 
> There's another major difference between the two, but it's not worth mentioning here. And it's all just silly headcanons anyways


End file.
